Touch Me
by PureRain-Lily
Summary: The passion has always been there. Jace and Alec, having never met Clary or Magnus, have taken the bold step of declaring their mutual desire for each other. This one-shot details a night they spend together.


**Jalec Fanfiction: Yes, I know there is a lot out there between these two. My friend and I decided to try this pairing and really liked it. Thus, I present to you... Jace and Alec in the middle of the night, together. **

**Characters belong to Cassie Clare. Only the storyline is my own.**

**Enjoy. **

Alec felt Jace's strong arms pull him tighter to his body. Jace slipped his tongue into Alec's open, waiting mouth. The boy arched his back into the kiss. Their hips touched.

Every part of them touched and it was almost unbearable. Alec wanted to devour Jace in that moment. He'd always wanted the taste of him, the touch of him.

The heat of their bodies pressed together, the sweat that rolled off their chests, and the constant moans of pleasure escaping Jace's lips were driving him crazy.

Just touching him would never be enough. He wanted to be inside him. Easily, he turned Jace over on the bed, the sheets creasing around their bodies as they moved like one person.

Alec gripped Jace's wrists hard, making Jace gasp, then melt underneath the pressure of the other boy's weight on his back. Alec lowered his head and kissed the small of Jace's back, then his lips brushed lightly against Jace's spine, all the way up to the hollow of his neck. Then… he brought his lips to the curve of Jace's thigh.

The boy groaned with pleasure again. Alec was breathing heavily, his hips thrusting in expectation. Moans escaped his lips.

"Touch me!" Jace hissed over and over. "Alec… Alec PLEASE. Touch me. Don't stop… touching me!" Alec responded by running his hands along the inside of Jace's thighs, not being able to stop himself from going farther. Jace pushed his hips back against Alec who inhaled sharply. Then he forced himself inside Jace.

He held himself there, pleasuring himself with the sensation. He'd only dreamed of this moment. But now that it was happening he pushed harder and harder. He devoured Jace with each thrust. "ALEC!" the other boy screamed his name. "Take me. Alec. Take me."

Alec thrust again. He pushed Jace down against the bed hard. Jace moaned, melting with each movement of Alec's hips. He didn't ever want it to stop. Alec was thorough and the best damn lover he'd ever known. He was powerfully built and fully capable of taking charge.

Jace surrendered to his control. Alec pushed again, harder this time than he had before and Jace screamed louder, tightening his hands into fists, knotting his fingers in the bed sheets. Alec lowered his head and kissed Jace fervently. His fingers ran over the boys thighs, the curve of his spine, the nape of his neck, the curve of his shoulders, and the cord of muscle that ran along both of his arms.

"Jace," he exhaled. "Jace. Tell me you love me." The boy moaned in response and Alec thrust again. When he finished in Jace, and he'd drawn himself out, the boy groaned.  
"I love you… Alec! I love you!" He moaned. "Kiss me, Alec. Don't ever stop kissing me." Alec turned Jace onto his back and he leaned down and flicked his tongue against Jace's.

"I'll never stop." Alec hissed under his breath. "I couldn't… even if I wanted to. He ran his hands along Jace's abdomen, he wound his fingers up in Jace's golden hair. He slipped his tongue back into Jace's mouth as he had before.

He kissed him so hard and so passionately that the world seemed to revolve around the sensation of his lips against Jace's. Why hadn't he allowed himself this pleasure before? Jace was stunning. He was firmly toned and his body had a golden shimmer to it that matched his eyes and hair. "Jace. Shut up and kiss me," he moaned.

Jace responded to him again, grabbing Alec's upper thigh tightly and then running his hands as low as he could before running them back up and tracing along Alec's hips and the curve of his pelvis.

He'd dreamed of this so many times. He'd wanted to know what Alec really looked like. He needed to know what he felt like. Jace explored the curves of his lower abdomen. Alec was groaning with every touch. Then he drew his hands up slowly, pulling strands of Alec's hair gently to arouse him again. He knew how much he liked it.

Alec replied by kissing him so fervently that Jace felt he would die of pleasure. Their hips touched again. Their bodies moved as one until they both groaned at the same time. Alec lowered his body finally, resting all of his weight on Jace.

He wound his hands around the boy's head and kissed him gently, then a bit more firmly. At last he simply collapsed on the bed beside his boyfriend.

And every thought he had in that moment revolved around Jace. He wanted to touch him again, more than he wanted to take another breath. Jace was all his now. He longed to be inside of him again.


End file.
